Twisted
by Anna Marie Masen
Summary: Its been seven years since she jumped off the cliff and everything has changed... can she fit back into that world?
1. Chapter 1 : Vivid

_**Chapter one : Vivid**_

Everything was dark now, it had seemed like days since I had seen my Edward. I was passed panicking, now I just wanted to wake up and see the faces of my family, hear the musical laughter from Edwards lips. I assumed I was asleep - which of course made absolutely no sense, as a vampire I didn't sleep - and so I fought to open my eyes, knowing that I needed too. I could just imagine the panic and pain that Edward would be in. I needed to wake up and I needed to do it now.

I thought back to my final memories before the blackness took over. I had just awoken from my three day transformation and had truly appreciated Edward with my new eyes. I had kissed him forcefully in front of his family but I didn't care, I needed him. And then there was nothing. This blackness. No doubt I have some wacky power that I need to get under control, it was the only option for what was happening to me.

I fought again against the ever growing darkness. WAKE UP. I yelled at myself as if that would help. Finally I could hear something other then nothing, there was a string of beeps, short but precise. I felt my eyes fluttering open then but I found all my thoughts centered on Edward. Where was he? Shouldn't he be talking to me by now? But there was nothing.

My eyes finally opened, the lights were too bright and I struggled to cope with the burn they left in my head. The room was void of anything but this bed and equipment. So that's where the beeping was coming from. I studied the room, blank white walls. A small painting of nothing in particular hung on the wall in front of me. Where was I? I looked down at my hands only know realizing for the first time that I wasn't wearing my wedding ring or Edward's mothers engagement ring. I started to panic. Had I lost them? He would be so hurt! As I panicked the beeping grew faster, I knew I was missing something obvious but I couldn't seem to focus on that now. I tried to move, but it hurt too much as if I was nothing more than stone itself.

I looked at my hand, it was no longer ice white and hard. I was still pale but how I had always been before the change. It suddenly hit me. The beeping was my heart beat. It was erratic now. Had Edward found a way to undo the change? Did he regret turning me? Or was I such a mess that I couldn't even keep the change? Did I revert back because of my bad luck?

Finally a small nurse came in, she looked to be late fifties easily, with her snow white hair pulled up into a bun.

"Calm down dear. Your safe. I'm calling the doctor now." Doctor? I was in a hospital?

"Carlisle?" I asked through my short rasp. My throat stung and I felt short of breath.

"Do you mean Dr Carlisle Cullen?" She asked intrigued. I nodded not wanting to hurt my throat anymore. Her expression turned sad then. "He hasn't worked here in five years my dear." Her words repeated and repeated in my head. Five years. What the hell happened?

"How old am I?" the panic was really starting to set in now. She walked to the end of my bed picking up the old grey folder that contained my information.

"Twenty five in three days." I felt my blood turn cold, my stomach turned and I wanted to scream. Twenty five? That made no sense, I was forever nineteen. The doctor walked in, I remembered this grey haired man as Dr Guandy.

"Isabella." His eyes flashed over to the nurse who looked just as shocked as he did.

"What's going on?" I asked, the burning was full on now. He studied my face again and again. "Why do you look so shocked?"

"We weren't expecting you to wake up. Do you remember what happened?" He asked in a serious clinical voice now. I wasn't sure if telling them about me being a vampire, with a vampire child and family was appropriate so instead I just shook a no. "Do you remember trying to kill yourself?"

"Kill myself? Wait, are you talking about cliff jumping?" It was the only thing that made sense. He nodded. "I wasn't trying to kill myself it was… fun. Beside why does that matter?" I had already explained all this to Jacob and Alice and even my dad.

"Isabella, when…"

"Bella" I corrected him. I hated Isabella.

"Bella, while you were in the water, it would seem you hit your head off the coral" I nodded still unsure of where this was going. "A young man, Jacob Black I believe" he said throwing the nurse a look to check the folder, she did and nodded at him to continue. "Well he pulled you from the water but after we tried to resuscitate you, it seemed your head injuries were too bad. You've been in a coma since." I felt my heart stop, thankfully so did that annoying beeping. He rushed to me, checking me and the machines until finally that noise came back. I felt like a zombie.

"What year is it?" I whispered.

"2011"

I turned my head away from him then, looking at the small painting. Was it all just a dream? Charlie, Charlie would surely know something.

"My dad?" I asked again, eager now to know the truth.

"Your father was injured in the line of duty two years ago Bella. We did all we could but it was just to extensive." The doctor spoke slowly as if he didn't want to upset me anymore.

Why didn't I remember this? Was he right? Maybe it had all been a dream. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, Charlie was really dead…

"Bella we have to do some tests, I will call in your fathers lawyer, from what I understand everything was left to you. I think he hoped one day you would wake up." I nodded again, at a loss for word. He turned and headed towards the door.

"Wait, have I had any visitors since I've been here?" I asked skeptically.

"Um, in the beginning, your school friends, your mother was here often. The boy that pulled you from the water came often as well." I nodded. He hadn't mentioned the Cullen's at all. Maybe they really didn't care.

That night and the next day seemed to drag on, while they ran test after test. It would seem I was in perfect condition to go home. Home? Did I even have one now? The lawyer had come to visit, Charlie had left everything to me, including a savings account he had set up for my college fund, when I finally woke up. I couldn't help but smile at that. He was so sure I would.

The doctor had phone Jacob on my request and Jacob promised to take me home as soon as he got here. I couldn't wait to see Jacob. I needed to know it wasn't all a dream, that somewhere in this mess, I was still me.

The door swung open and Jacob stood in the door way, slightly bent from his height. He stared at me, wide eyed. As if he didn't believe it was really me.

"Jacob?" He looked exactly the same as I remembered him. He took a step closer, shutting the door behind him.

"Bells?" He ran at me then and had me in a hug before I even realized. "I missed you" I heard between sobs. He pulled back and stared at me again. "How are you feeling?"

"I… I don't know… I'm so confused." I muttered, only know realizing my own sobs.

"I know Bells. It's been a long time. Did they tell you about Charlie?" he asked softly brushing my face. I nodded as a new round of tears started.

"Tell me its not true." I barely spoke, knowing it would only be a lie if he did. His expression had informed me of that.

"Bells… what has you so confused?" I explained my dream to him, missing out the fights we had and even the time he had forced his kiss on to me. He had nodded the whole way through.

"It felt so real Jacob…" I ended.

"I know Bells. But… it wasn't. We took down the red head about a month after this happened" he motioned to me in the bed. "I haven't crossed scents with any other vampire since."

Another round of tears, Edward and the other Cullen's really didn't care.

"In fairness, this hospital isn't even in Forks but I'm not picking up anything new here either."

His words caught me off guard.

"Where am I then?"

"Your in Seattle Grace. Charlie had you moved here about five years ago. He said that your current Doctor moved away."

Five years ago? Wasn't that when that nurse had said Carlisle worked here? And twenty five? I jumped off that cliff when I was eighteen. That was seven years.

"Did you ever meet this doctor?"

"No, I was injured for a long time Bells, I didn't make it up here often and the we were told to let you go but Charlie fought and fought." He was making excuses.

"Injured?" I asked trying to figure out what the heck I had missed. "Since when do you stay injured."

"If we're hurt bad enough. Victoria brought a new born army with her, we lost some of the pack." His words mumbled towards the end.

"What??? Who?" I could feel myself panicking again.

"Jared and Paul." I could read the hurt on his face. My own dropped, I hadn't particularly liked either but they were like his brothers.

"Oh" was my great response. There was silence for a long time before I finally had to ask. "How's Billy?" Jacob's mouth turned down.

"He passed away last summer." My breath caught. Had everyone passed away…

"Oh. How are you Jake?" I asked now reaching for his too warm hands.

"I'm getting better. Leah has helped so much." He was nodding constantly as he spoke.

"Leah Clearwater?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I sort of imprinted on her." His laugh was shaky. Jacob and Leah?

"Seriously?" He nodded and a big grin spread across his face.

"She's amazing Bells, when you get to know her. She's so caring and kind. I have kids." he continued but I was lost at the part of she's so kind. In my dream she had been vicious and cruel. Wait… kids?

"KIDS" I yelled not meaning to but it was all just too much to take in.

"Yep, two. One girl, one boy… twins" He smiled at me.

"But your not married?" I looked at his hand.

"Actually we are, I just cant afford to have the ring on if I have to phase suddenly. It was a small ceremony last April, we wanted to do it before Billy passed away."

"You knew?" I cut him off.

"Yeah, he had cancer so we were given the warning." His expression glum again.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you."

"I know Bells." His hand tightened around mine.

"So tell me about these kids."

"Well there's Billy JR and Harriett. Harry passed away the same day you… well you know and so we called my little girl after him."

"Wait, I knew that? How did I know Harry passed away."

"The doctor told us you might be able to hear so we told you things. I guess it must have just played a part in that dream." He shrugged.

"I guess" I responded, wondering what else had been in my dream because of something I had been told.

"Your free to go" Dr Guandy said as he stuck his head around the door frame.

As we were about to walk out the doors, or rather Jacob walked as he pushed me in my wheelchair, I recognized the nurse from the day before.

"Wait." I yelled and she turned around. I motioned for her to come over and she did. "You said Carlisle hadn't worked here in five years right?" She nodded "Your sure about that?" She took a moment, she seemed to be calculating.

"Yes five years. He would sit in your room and read to you." I was frozen.

"Did any of his family come to see me?" I asked not knowing if I wanted the answer. She looked around her and over her shoulders before bending right down and whispering.

"Yes, they would come at strange times of the night, no one knew they were here. Especially the youngest boy. The amount of times I had to warn him that a doctor or another nurse was coming." She laughed. "Every morning, the older two would have to come and force him to go. I promised Carlisle I wouldn't inform anyone on this, but you dear, you meant a lot to them. I was surprised when they stopped coming."

"Why did they stop?"

"Bells we should go." Jacob interrupted.

"No Jake, I want to know." I looked back at the nurse.

"Charlie caught them and he started digging into there background. I caught him once using a laptop in your room. He was goggling vampires." I laughed a shaky breath.

"He always did have a crazy side." I added playfully. She laughed as well. "Thank you" I smiled at her.

"Take care and no more cliff jumping." she scolded before Jacob started pushing me towards the car again.

All that information was flying around my head. They had all been here, they had come and were forced away by Charlie's suspicions.

The entire ride home I was quiet, I was trying to sort out my feelings. They all seemed jumbled. I had missed so much and yet I wanted nothing more than to return to my happy dream where I was with Edward.

I noticed the car stop and we were suddenly outside Charlie's house. Oh I guess it was my house now. It looked spooky and old, obvious no one had lived there for some time. Jacob helped me out the car without another word knowing that my mind was somewhere else.

After opening the door, he helped me towards the sofa while he picked up all the mail and put it on the counter. "Sorry Bells, haven't been over here since Charlie. I couldn't bear it."

"I understand" I said as I continued to look around. It was the same, needed a good clean but it was the same house. Jacobs phone rang and he pulled it from the small pocket in his jeans.

"Hey" I could hear a panicked voice in the background followed by Jacobs groan. "I'm on my way." he hung up and looked down at me. "I have to go. Apparently your bad luck has brought a vampire with it." He laughed obviously trying to be funny. I laughed as well, more to sooth him. "Are you going to be alright here." I nodded and ushered him towards the door. I was still a little sore but apart from that I felt fine.

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Edward

_**Chapter two: Edward**_

I shut the door and headed for the one place I needed to be, my bed. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my bed and cry for hours. My whole world felt like it had been ripped away from me, torn from my very grip.

My room looked the same as I had left it. Even the same clothes thrown over the rocking chair. The tears started then. As I was crawling into the dusty bed, I noticed the large box that I didn't remember under my dressing table. I stared at it for a while before going to it. It was dusty, just like everything in this house. I walked back to my bed and pulled the lid off swiftly, unsure of what I would find inside.

Letters, the box was filled with letter after letter. Each one had my name clearly printed on top in the most elegant of script. One that I would never forget. I search through the box looking for the postage stamp, I wanted to start at the beginning. There were hundreds of letters here and they seemed to be dated only a day apart. I came to the beginning, this letter had been opened though… Charlie… I opened it slowly and couldn't help but let the tears flow as I read the first line.

_**My dearest Bella.**_

_**I'm sorry we had to leave, I didn't want to but it wasn't safe for us there anymore. I know you cant read this or as Carlisle is convinced, never will.**_

_**But I needed to talk to you.**_

_**The months we spent apart was more than I could handle, I truly thought I was doing the best for you. I know I was wrong and for that I will be forever sorry. Even if I live a hundred thousand years I will never forgive myself for leaving you.**_

_**I'm eternally sorry.**_

_**Please Bella, please wake up. You've always been different and for that I have thanked my lucky stars time and time again. Please, please be different with this as well. Be the one in a million that wakes up. I am begging you.**_

_**I need you.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Forever and forever and forever.**_

_**Eternally yours.**_

**_Edward._**

I couldn't breathe and I couldn't wait for the next one. This time it was closed. I ripped it open, laughing at the small paper cut I gave myself. It brought back so many memories.

**_Bella._**

**_I'm going insane._**

**_Please wake up._**

**_Edward_**

Those simple lines broke my heart further. I continued through the letters, most of them were like this. Only a few words followed by begging. I came across my letter addressed the day before my twenty first birthday.

_**Bella.**_

_**Tomorrow I get to see you. If only for the day. I wont waste a single moment. I am already running to you as I write this. I cant wait to smell your scent, to look at your beautiful face once again.**_

_**Tomorrow.**_

_**Edward.**_

He came for my birthday? I opened the one addressed on my birthday and nearly cried. It was a birthday card. They had all signed it and Edward had written a long message about our day and night together, how he had brought me a cake and an old necklace belonging to his mother. How he had sung happy birthday to me and then just before he left how he had hummed my lullaby.

A necklace? My eyes scattered across the room frantically and yet I saw nothing out of place. It wasn't until I moved on to the next letter that I realized it wasn't Edwards handwriting on the front but Charlie's. It simply read:

**_This appeared around your neck for your birthday. It looks old. I assumed it was from Edward so I put it in here. I wanted to keep it safe for you._**

I opened it and sure enough a necklace fell out. It was beautiful. The thin gold chain held a small tear drop diamond pendent. I immediately put it on and held it tight as I moved on to the next letter.

_**Bella.**_

_**I want to come back. I want to hold you every night. I need you Bella. Please wake up love, I don't know if I can take this much longer.**_

_**I hope you liked your present, I remembered you saying I wasn't allowed to buy you anything for the last one we spent together and so I thought this would be allowed. I didn't spend anything at all so you cant be mad.**_

_**Everyone misses you.**_

_**Come back to me soon.**_

_**Edward.**_

I could hear his voice now, as I read that. The playful edge yet filled with sadness. The ache in my heart for him grew stronger and stronger. I continued through the letters. He told me of Alice finding out about her family, Jaspers continuous struggles but how he seemed to be getting better. Emmett and Rosalie's latest wedding and lastly Carlisle and Esme's constant research.

_**Bella.**_

_**We're scared. We want to turn you, to make sure you come back to us but we're not certain you will wake up or be eternally damned inside your head. I need you to wake up for me.**_

_**Edward.**_

As I read through the letters, the humor seemed to vanish completely.

**_Bella._**

**_Its that time again. I get to see you tomorrow. I've really missed you._**

**_Edward._**

And just like the year before, the next letter was a birthday card. Followed by another letter from Charlie.

_**Bells, I found another one. He sure does like to come for birthday, just wish I could see him for myself. I have no idea how he does it. No one sees him and he's not on any cctv**_.

I opened the letter to see another small piece of jewelry. It was a locket. I opened it and inside was the picture of me and him from before my eighteenth birthday. It tore my heart to pieces, knowing what I had lost. There was a small inscription on the back. Ritornare a me. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, grabbing the dust covered small laptop from the table. I turned it on and by the time I had hit my bed again, it was all ready to go. Nothing like the dinosaur computer that still sat on my desk. I goggled it, it read: Come back to me.

Letter after letter seemed to hold the same pleas and yet I could feel him slipping away. Not from me, but from the world. He stopped talking about the others, simply stuck how empty and alone he felt. He had even gone off by himself for a while. The others pain was too much for him to handle on top of his own.

**_Bella my love._**

**_Tomorrow._**

**_Edward_**.

As per the past two years there was a card. I opened it and marveled at the simplicity of the card. It had Romeo and Juliet on the front. Inside was only signed with Edwards name, not another word. I felt my stomach turn.

There was another letter from Charlie.

_**Bells, I saw him. He's a mess. He barely said a single word and I don't think he cared who saw him there. He didn't look like Edward, he looked so old, like he was burning on fire. He pushed a small ring onto your little finger, as before I put it here safely for you. I'm worried about him bells. Wake up soon please. I miss you**_.

The ring was old again, another belonging to his heritage I assumed. It was a tiny gold band with a small heart diamond. As beautiful as it was I couldn't help be too worried to really appreciate it.

So Edward hadn't cared to play the game and the card… Romeo and Juliet. His words echoed to me and I couldn't help but feel scared.

The next letter was dated a whole week after and it wasn't in his handwriting. I had noticed it had been opened, probably Charlie wondering who it was. I couldn't find it in me to be mad about that, if it wasn't for Charlie I never would have any of these letters.

**_Bella._**

**_Wake up now. That's an order. I keep searching the future but I see nothing. WAKE UP NOW! Please! I miss my best friend and I miss my brother. He's not Edward anymore Bella. He's dead inside without you._**

**_He went to the Volturi and asked them to kill him. He kept mumbling something about not wanting to live in a world without you. Carlisle made the mistake of informing Edward with his thoughts. Apparently if you haven't woken up yet then your chances are down to 0.1 percent. Well I don't believe that. So ISABELLA MARIE SWAN wake the hell up and come save us._**

**_We managed to stop him, it took us all and help from the Denali's but we managed it. He hasn't spoken or moved since we got him back to Canada. Bella please, for me. I need my friend back. I miss you terribly._**

**_Alice_**

Edward had tried to kill himself? Why would he do that? I could see a tear stain on the letter but it was dried. There was only one other person who read this that could cry. Charlie.

I moved swiftly onto the next one.

**_Bella._**

**_I miss you._**

**_Edward_**.

The letters continued like this for months. Short words and I noticed that the pleading stopped. And then there was nothing. I was at the end of my letters and I couldn't help but want to cry. What had happened to him? Was he still alive?

The door bell rang and I ran down the stairs, it had been hours since Jake had left. I opened the door to see Jacob standing there, he looked immediately relieved.

"How are you Bells?" I started crying and threw myself into his large arms. He hugged me back tightly before pulling back to look at me.

"I'm… sorry… just so much… has happened." He eyed me skeptically before walking us to the sofa.

"Lets get some food in you." He looked towards the piles of letters from earlier and I noticed the edge of one sticking out. I wasn't sure what it was about that letter but something told me to pull it out. Edwards script caught my attention. I thought about the dates and realized that last letter was dated the day Charlie died. I felt my heart freeze again.

"Bells, Bella you okay?" He whispered to me, gently shaking me.

"Help me?" I whispered.

"With what?"

"The letters." I flashed him the one in my hand now "All of these. I need to read them put them into dates please." I begged between sobs.

"Of course." He started moving straight away and I was surprised by how many there were. "This one is different but has the same destination stamp as the last."

"Include it." I found the one that followed the last one I had read and tore it open quickly, needing to know if he was alive. It was dated a week after the last one.

_**Bella.**_

_**You don't know this yet but Charlie was hurt, Alice saw it and we all came. I spent the week holding you when I could hoping that somehow you understood you weren't alone. We had to leave again, I wished we could take you with us. Carlisle is looking into it but your mother keeps visiting and so we're not sure you would want us to do that to her.**_

_**Edward**_.

A new tear slid down my face. I dropped the letter.

"Bella who are these from?" I didn't answer I just handed Jake the letter. I couldn't talk and I didn't want to explain. His eyes grew wide as he read it. "I didn't know he came." He whispered, guilt thick in his voice. "Are these all from him?"

"Yes. There's hundreds more like it upstairs." A new round of tears hit when it all became too real. Charlie was really gone.

I opened the next one, dated the next day.

_**Bella.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Edward**_.

They continued again, everyday like this.

_**Bella.**_

_**You are my life.**_

_**Edward**_.

And as I opened them I could almost feel Edward losing himself in misery. I hit another one, this one seemed harder and I suddenly realized it was a card. Was it time for more twenty fourth already.

The card was plan with only a small purple flower on it. Jacob eyed it, flashing back and forth from it to me. I opened it slowly.

**_Bella._**

**_Happy Twenty fourth birthday. You haven't changed a little bit._**

**_I'm writing this as I'm holding your hand. I miss you terribly. I love you._**

**_I will be here as long as you are. I hope you know your not alone love._**

**_My gift this year is a little bit different, I knew you would be angry at me for it but I couldn't sit by and watch it go. It seemed that Charlie had got a lot of mortgages out to pay your hospital bills and after his death, the bank tried to take his house. Of course I couldn't let that happen. The house is yours of course. It will be waiting for you to return to it. I'm holding you to that. You must return to it. Please. When you do, I need you to go to the small draw in the living room by the phone. You'll see a small black box. That's your other present, one you cant get mad at me for. I hope you like it._**

**_Edward_**.

I jumped off the sofa and headed for the draw he had told me about. Inside was the small box he described, I opened it and it took my breath away. Inside was a small vile filled with a sparkling liquid. A small note was placed inside the box. Forever. It simply read. It didn't take me long to realize it was his venom. It wouldn't be hard to be like him now. I had his venom all it would take would be a small cut, enough for it to hit my blood stream. Was that what this meant? Or was it a promise of forever?

"What is that?" Jacob said looking at the object in my hands warily.

"Edwards Venom… it's a promise of forever with him." I said through shaky breath before returning to the sofa with it in hand. Jacob didn't say anything else as I moved on to the next letters.

**_Bella._**

**_Please don't forget me._**

**_Edward_**

And then I came to the one Jacob had found, the one in the different but yet still as elegant script. It was Alice.

_**Bella.**_

_**I had a vision today but it changed as quickly as I had it. I'm so confused and I haven't mentioned it to Edward. You woke up. And yet I called the hospital and they tell me no change. I cant do it to Edward, get his hoped up, you vanished as quickly as you appeared.**_

_**Please Bella, for the sake of the whole family and Edwards sanity. Wake up.**_

_**Love you forever**_

_**Alice**_.

I checked the date again, four months ago. She must have given up on her vision and going by the next letters there was nothing to suggest Edward knew anything. I finally came to the letter addressed today. My heart skipped a beat.

_**Bella.**_

_**Two more day without you. Just two more and then I will be able to hold you and sing to you. Hear your heart and feel your breath. I don't think you could ever understand how much I miss those little things. I wish I could see your eyes or hear your voice but I will gladly take what I am given. I am already in Denali with my family, I think everyone might come down for the day. They all miss you.**_

_**Its been seven years Bella and I think I love you even more than I ever have.**_

_**Love always**_

_**Edward**_.

He was coming here in two days. He was really coming for my birthday. Jacob had been reading them as I had been, his curiosity too much to control and his eyes widened at that. He seemed almost hurt by the sting of this letter something I didn't understand.

"Jake?"

"I better go. Got to get home to the family." He said quietly. Jacob had a family. I still couldn't fathom that.

"Sure, night Jake. Thanks again." I whispered as the door shut. I sat still, just thinking. Edward was in Denali. I grabbed the laptop again and looked up where exactly Denali was on the map. An even smaller town than forks… it wouldn't be hard to find them. Someone would know.

My mind was made up before I had realized. After a quick shower and a change of clothes - a few minutes being completely astounded by how different I did look - I ran towards my old rusty truck and put my foot down. I needed to see him now, not in two days.

* * *

Please review if you want more :)


End file.
